


bite marks

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Rey is 15, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), high school rey, this does not end well for rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: The night before Halloween, Rey and her friends decide to sneak into an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town— with dire consequences.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 86
Kudos: 527
Collections: Monsters in Your Closet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Monsters in Your Closet" collection for Halloween! We need more spooky fics in the world
> 
> another HUGE shoutout to my beta [cheshire_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile) !!

[](https://nickpic.host/image/apdweq)

“I’m _bored,_ ” Kaydel whines, blowing on her freshly-painted red fingernails. 

Jessika nods in agreement. “Rose, don’t you have anything fun we could do? It’s the night before Halloween and all we’ve done is watch _one_ scary movie.”

Rose tugs on her shirt sleeve nervously. “Erm… I have some twine we could use to make bracelets, or—”

“Boring,” Kaydel immediately responds. 

“Oh, I know! We could prank call Finn and Poe,” Jessika chimes in. Kaydel’s eyes light up, while Rose grimaces.

“My mom doesn’t let us use the phone after 10…” 

Kaydel and Jessika exchange a knowing look, then roll their eyes. “Well, what _can_ we do? You were the one who invited us here, remember?”

Judging by the look on Rose’s face, she’s regretting that invitation more every minute. Rey tried to warn Rose not to invite them— Kaydel and Jessika are two of the most popular (and stuck-up) girls in their 10th grade class— but Rose wouldn’t listen.

Kaydel is friends with Poe, who is friends with Finn, who Rose happens to have a huge crush on; she’s hoping that Kaydel will introduce them. After tonight’s disastrous attempt at a sleepover, the chances are slim. 

Rey swoops in to defend her best friend. “Well we _could’ve_ carved pumpkins earlier if you weren’t so opposed to getting your hands dirty.”

The petite blonde glares at Rey. “What are we, 10? Let’s do something _really_ scary.”

A devilish gleam flashes through Kaydel’s eyes, making Rey’s stomach drop. Whatever she’s planning, it can’t be good. 

“... Like what?” Rose hesitantly asks. Kaydel breaks into a full-blown grin.

“Let’s go check out the old Skywalker Manor!”

Rey watches as all the blood drains from Rose’s face. “You mean the _Haunted_ Manor?!”

“Aw, come on, Rose, don’t tell me you actually believe in that crap,” Jessika sneers. 

Rey folds her arms across her chest. “Isn’t that the house where that old man and his son went missing in the 20s?”

Kaydel nods excitedly, “And then they found the mother with a wooden stake through her heart…”

Rey shivers. She knows the place, of course. Skywalker Manor is a huge, decrepit mansion on the outskirts of town that’s supposedly haunted. 

She always thought it was a load of crap, but apparently Rose’s older sister tried to sneak in a few years ago and was so scared she couldn’t sleep alone for _weeks._ Ever since then, Rose has been too terrified to go within 5 miles of the place.

“No, no way,” Rose shakes her head, “For one, my parents will _kill_ me if they catch me sneaking out—”

“We won’t get caught,” Kaydel assures her. 

“But the place is _haunted!_ ” Rose protests, “Paige said when she went there, she heard screaming…”

Irritated, Kaydel shifts her focus to Rey instead, “Well, what about you, Rey? You’re not too scared, are you?”

Rey has to stop herself from laughing— scared? Of a dusty old building? Yeah, right. The trailer she shares with Plutt is probably scarier than that place. But when she makes eye contact with Rose, her friend’s eyes are pleading. 

So, Rey swallows her pride and says, “I agree with Rose.”

Clearly Kaydel wasn’t expecting that reaction from Rey. She sticks her nose in the air and huffs, “Fine, we don’t have to go... It’s too bad, though, Rose. I was going to introduce you to Finn on Monday by telling him about our adventure. But if we don’t go…”

Rey already knows what Rose’s answer will be before the words leave her lips.

***

Skywalker Manor is just as creepy as everyone says.

The mansion itself reminds Rey of the mansion from _The Great Gatsby_ _—_ if Gatsby had been throwing demonic rituals instead of parties.

A rusted, wrought-iron gate surrounds the sprawling property, forming a jagged barrier between it and the real world. Tall, untended hedges line the driveway leading to the front of the house.

Rey, Rose, Kaydel, and Jessika hide their bikes in the trees beside the front gate.

“How are we even going to get in?” Rose whispers. “The gate is locked.”

“Let’s walk around _—_ maybe there’s a hole somewhere we can squeeze through,” Jessika suggests. Rose sighs as they leave their bikes and follow the perimeter of the gate around to the backyard. 

The backyard is even more dilapidated than the front. The lawn is littered with grimy stone benches and chipped, fallen sculptures that have long been swallowed by the overgrown grass— remnants of an abandoned garden. In the center is a large, tiered fountain filled with murky rainwater.

In the moonlight, everything looks ashen and gray. 

“I don’t think we’re going to find an opening, Kaydel. This gate looks pretty sturdy,” Rey says. 

“Fine. Give me a boost, then,” Kaydel says to Jessika. Jessika easily links her fingers together and Kaydel uses them to boost her over the gate.

“See? Who needs an opening. Now come on."

“Sure, easy for the _cheerleader_ to say _,_ ” Rose grumbles. Rey chuckles and helps Jessika over the wall, then Rose. Jessika lands rather gracefully on the other side, but, while Rose is maneuvering over the gate, her shirt gets caught on one of the spikes and tears. She plops to the ground with a dull thud.

“Shit!” she curses, “This is Paige’s shirt! She is _so_ going to kill me.”

Kaydel and Jessika suppress a laugh; Rey shoots them a warning glare, then turns back to Rose. “It’s alright, Rose, we can sew it up when we get back.”

Rose brushes the dirt off her pants while Rey quickly scales the fence. When she lands on the other side, Kaydel looks at her appraisingly. Rey shrugs— growing up in a junkyard would make anyone good at climbing. 

The four girls crouch together in a circle, surveying the distance to the house. It’s still a good couple of hundred feet away, but they keep their voices low, just in case. 

“Let’s go,” Kaydel murmurs. Kaydel and Jessika take the lead, weaving through the tall grass; Rey and Rose follow a couple feet behind. The only sound is the crunching of leaves under their feet.

The closer they get to the mansion, the more unsettled Rey feels. 

She doesn’t believe in ghosts or demons, but her instincts are telling her to be on guard; her muscles tense, prepared to bolt at the slightest hint of danger. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling— she can’t count how many times she’s had to run away from wild dogs picking through the trash at the junkyard. 

She has the bite marks to prove it. 

Kaydel and Jessika continue to zigzag through the decaying debris, seemingly unbothered. In the darkness, even the two graceful cheerleaders can’t help but stumble over the moss-covered rocks and rubble on the ground. 

At one point Jessika trips over an old tire which, under different circumstances, would make an excellent find for Plutt— but Rey has more important things to worry about.

They make it to the large stone fountain when Rey realizes what’s been bothering her. 

“Stop!” she whispers urgently and the girls stumble to a halt. “Do you guys hear that?”

“What? I don’t hear anything,” Jessika says.

“Exactly. It’s too quiet.” Goosebumps erupt along Rey’s arms— why doesn’t she hear the sounds of crickets chirping, or birds flapping their wings, or mice scurrying on the ground? Even the swaying breeze seems to have abandoned them. 

“I really don’t like this,” Rose mutters, “Maybe we should turn back.”

“No, we’ve already gotten this far. Imagine the stories we’ll be able to tell tomorrow,” Kaydel says. “I know _Finn_ will think it’s super badass.”

“...Fine,” Rose grumbles. Rey purses her lips; she may not be superstitious, but her gut is telling her something bad is about to happen. She’s only felt this way once before: when she was five, and her parents abandoned her on the side of the road. 

However, if Rose is determined to go, then Rey will follow— she has to make sure nothing bad happens to her friend. 

Just when they’re about to start walking again, the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stand up like she’s being watched. Her eyes immediately snap to a second-floor window just in time to see a shadow quickly retreating.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” she gasps.

“What? What is it?” Rose whispers in a panic. Kaydel and Jessika raise their eyebrows incredulously.

“...Did you guys see that?” Rey asks, breathless.

“See what?” 

“In the window, I saw… I saw something move.”

The three girls exchange wide-eyed glances; Kaydel shakes her head. “Stop kidding around, Rey. You’re not going to scare me into changing my mind.”

“I’m serious, I saw someone! Or some _thing_. In that window,” she points. 

“It was probably just the curtain,” Kaydel says. “I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts, anyway.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “I don’t think it’s a _ghost_ , Kaydel. What if it’s like… a homeless person or something?”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Kaydel sighs, “Look, enough of this stalling. Are you guys coming with us or not?”

Rose looks like she’s about to be sick as she stutters, “I-I think I’m going to wait here.”

“Of course you are,” Kaydel sneers. “Rey?”

Rey’s never been one to back down from a challenge, but she has a _really_ bad feeling about this. Plus, it’s not like she can leave Rose out here by herself. “I’m going to wait with Rose. Something is… not right.”

“You know, for being such a _freakshow,_ you two are painfully boring,” Kaydel drawls, “Don’t know why I agreed to this stupid sleepover in the first place— it should count as charity work. Come on, Jess.”

Then, as if that wasn’t harsh enough, Kaydel turns around and adds, “And you can _forget_ about me introducing you to Finn.”

Rose’s face crumples at her cruel words. Rey has to resist the urge to punch Kaydel right in her upturned nose— who gave her the right to be such a stuck-up _bitch?_ Once they get out of this place, Rey’s going to give her a piece of her mind. 

Completely oblivious, Kaydel and Jessika walk the remainder of the distance to the house while Rey and Rose watch from the fountain. 

A nameless dread engulfs Rey as they walk up the rotted wooden stairs to the back porch. Feeling too exposed in the open area, Rey shuffles sideways until she’s half-hidden behind an overgrown hedge. 

Up close, she can see the wear and tear on the house; the shutters have fallen off, the paint is chipped, and cobwebs cover the walls. Rey notes that each of the windows on the first floor are covered from the inside by blankets so thick she can’t see into the house. 

She ducks further behind the bush, holding her breath as Kaydel raises her fist and knocks on the door. _What the hell are they doing?!_

Nothing happens for several seconds. The two girls giggle profusely, whispering into each other’s ears and pointing at the door like they’re daring the other to open it.

“Alright,” Rey calls out, afraid of what else they might do. “You touched the door. Now let’s go home.”

At once, Kaydel and Jessika stand up ramrod straight, arms stiff by their sides, bodies rigid. They twist their heads back at Rey and Rose, staring at them with vacant eyes that turn Rey’s blood to ice.

In perfectly synchronized movements, Kaydel and Jessika lift their arms up, place their hands on the doorknob, and turn it. 

“Don’t!” Rey yells, voice cutting through the eerie silence like a knife. The girls stutter in their movements for half a second.

Out of nowhere, a sharp, stabbing pain shoots through Rey’s head, incapacitating her. She writhes in pain, falling to the ground and into the bush beside her. It feels like someone is hacking at her brain with a machete.

Meanwhile, Rose remains completely still next to the fountain, frozen in fear. Rey’s head is pounding too hard to stop them as Kaydel and Jessika slowly push the door open and step inside.

Then, as abruptly as the pain started, it ended, leaving Rey gasping on the hard ground. _What the hell was that?_ She checks the porch but it’s too late— Kaydel and Jessika have already disappeared from sight. Rose hasn’t moved an inch. 

Rey places one steadying hand on the ground to help her stand up, but she pauses when it lands on something smooth and hard. She looks down and freezes.

Underneath her hand is a _skull_ _—_ a real, human skull half-buried in the dirt.

Rey screams at the top of her lungs and scrambles to Rose, who is staring blankly at the house as if engrossed in a movie.

“Rose!” Rey yells, shaking her friend. Rose doesn’t react— it’s like shaking a mannequin, “Rose! Rose, please! We have to go, we have to—”

A shriek pierces the air, this time coming from inside the house— Jessika. It’s blood-curdling; the kind of shriek that tingles your spine and sets your teeth on edge. 

The scream of someone who fears for their life.

Jessika’s scream cuts off abruptly, only to be replaced by another petrifying screech a minute later— Kaydel. The second scream is enough to snap Rose out of her trance; her face screws up in terror.

“Rey? What’s going on? I-I tried to move, but I couldn’t. I was just f-frozen there like someone had tied me u-up and—” Rose breaks into sobs. 

Rey grips her arms and bodily shakes her friend. She needs to focus if they’re going to make it out of here.

“Rose! Listen to me, Rose. I think something very bad has happened to Kaydel and Jessika... I found a human skull in the bushes.”

Rose’s eyelids flutter shut and Rey’s worried her friend might pass out. She shakes her again, "Rose! I need to go in there and help them. Which means I need you to get out of here and call the police, okay?”

Rose shakes her head adamantly, “No, no I’m not leaving you. I’ll go in there with you—”

Kaydel’s scream chokes off into a gurgle. _Shit_ _—_ that can’t be good. As much as Rey detests the annoying blonde, she doesn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Her heart is beating out of her chest, palms cold and clammy as she wrings them together.

“Look, we don’t have time to argue. You need to go and get help, okay? Just go!”

She feels bad for snapping at Rose, but it’s the only way she’ll listen. Rey doesn’t know what’s waiting for her inside the manor— whether it’s a person or an animal or something else altogether— but she wants her friend as far away from it as possible.

Her words must have gotten through to Rose, because she eventually nods and backs toward the gate, "Meet me back here, at the fountain, when all this is over. Okay?”

Rey nods, trying to suppress the panic rising in her throat, and blinks back tears. She can’t believe she’s about to risk her life for _Kaydel and Jessika,_ who’ve been nothing but mean and judgemental since the day she met them _._ Still, Rey knows she would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

“Take this,” Rose adds, “It’ll help keep you safe.” She hands Rey the crescent-shaped necklace from around her neck. Rey’s never seen Rose without it.

“I can’t—”

“You can give it back to me when I see you again.”

“Okay,” they embrace quickly, then run their separate ways— Rey to the house, Rose to the gate.

When Rey makes it to the porch, she swallows the bile rising in her throat and analyzes the scene in front of her. The house is completely silent and the back door is wide open. It’s too dark for her to see anything beyond a foot or two inside, but she sees no signs of Kaydel or Jessika. 

The longer she stands there, the more dread twists her stomach. Rey wipes her sweaty palms on the soft material of her leggings and forces her breathing to even.

Maybe this was a bad idea— maybe she should run and get help with Rose instead. 

Just when she’s about to turn around, she takes an involuntary step forward instead— _closer_ _to the door._

Her heart seizes in blind terror as she takes another step, and then another— feet slowly dragging her across the porch and to the back door. She doesn’t want to do this anymore, she just wants to go _home_ — so why won’t her body listen _?_ Her heart is racing a mile a minute but her steps remain slow and controlled.

She tries to fight the compulsion, her whole body shaking with the effort, but her legs won’t obey. It’s like they’re being controlled by something other than her. 

Suddenly, a foreign, unwelcomed thought forces its way into Rey’s head: she _wants_ to come inside the house— longs for it. Nothing would make her happier than to step over the threshold... 

She twists her neck to get one last glance at Rose’s retreating form— her last hope. She wonders if anyone will even notice she’s gone. 

Rey throws on Rose’s necklace and takes the final step into the mansion.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasereylo) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my amazing beta [Cheshire_Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile)!!
> 
> tw for blood and implied/referenced child abuse

The compulsion ends as soon as she crosses the threshold. 

Air whooshes from Rey’s lungs all at once, body sagging with relief only to tense up again when she remembers where she is: _inside_ the mansion. 

She stands frozen in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. The first thing Rey notices is the smell— or, rather, lack thereof. No mold or mildew, death or decay; she only detects slight hints of dust and… peppermint? Odd, considering the mansion’s been abandoned for 70 years. 

Once her eyes adjust to the darkness, Rey can see that she’s in a short, narrow hallway. A coat rack with no coats juts out on the wall above her head. Just like she saw from the outside, all of the windows are covered with thick black blankets, so the only source of light is coming from the open door at her back.

The hallway appears to open into a large foyer or living room— Rey can make out vague outlines of what must be furniture in the center of the room: an armchair and a couch, above which hangs a grand chandelier illuminated by the moonlight. 

Beyond that, she only sees darkness. 

Rey’s not sure what thing or creature compelled her to enter the house, but she knows she’s _way_ out of her depth here. Now that she has control of her body again, she needs to _get the hell out_ and get help. 

However, right when she’s about to high-tail it outside, she hears a low groan coming from the foyer. _Shit_ — that was definitely Kaydel, and it sounds like she’s in pain.

Rey sighs because she knows she can’t— _won’t_ — leave Kaydel and Jessika behind. It doesn’t matter that they don’t even like each other; Rey’s known them since elementary school. They have families who will miss them, unlike Rey. Who has nobody. _Is_ nobody. 

Besides, there doesn’t seem to be any immediate danger— at least, no wild animals have tried to take a bite out of her yet. Maybe this whole thing was just a misunderstanding.

“Kay? Jess?” she whispers loudly, only to be met with the sound of her own heavy breathing. 

_Should’ve brought a flashflight…_ Rey thinks as she walks down the dimly lit hallway. The ancient floorboards creak with her every step, drowning out any other sounds.

Finally, she makes it to the foyer. A few feet in front of her is the couch with an armchair on either side; they form a half-circle around a small coffee table.

She quickly scans the room and does a double-take when something catches her eye. There, on the floor about 15 feet to her left, is a large, human-shaped lump. Blonde hair fans across the floor like an emergency flare in a sea of darkness.

Rey immediately stumbles across the room to her.

“Kaydel? Is that you?” she whispers. She kneels down beside Kaydel and grabs her right hand, shuddering when she feels how cold it is. Kaydel’s eyes are closed, mouth slightly open.

“Kaydel!” Rey panics, shaking the limp, unresponsive body. _No, no, no!_

Her hands travel up to Kaydel’s neck, searching for a pulse. When Rey touches her neck, however, it comes back sticky and wet with blood. Fear clouds her mind— _what the hell happened? I should’ve gotten here sooner, I should’ve_ —

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck rise. She whips her head up, eyes straining through the darkness to find the unknown source of her apprehension. 

When she sees it, her heart stops and she sucks in a gasp. On the other side of the room, a dark figure stands beside the couch. She can’t be sure, but it looks like a man— a very tall, muscular man. She can’t make out any of his facial features except for a pair of glowing amber eyes that follow her through the darkness.

She chokes on her tongue, unable to scream, unable to do anything except stiffly back away from his piercing gaze.

For each stilted step back she takes, he glides one forward like a predator stalking its prey. 

Rey’s hyperventilating now, sweat trickling down her back. She can’t escape; he’s standing right between her and the hallway to the door. Plus, there’s the issue of Kaydel— Rey’s strong, but not strong enough to carry the blonde to safety by herself. 

For a fraction of a second, Rey’s eyes flash down to Kaydel, then snap back up to the man... but he’s no longer there. 

Her stomach drops. 

She feels a slight breeze on her neck and then the man’s voice, smooth and deep, whispers directly into her ear, “My, aren’t you a pretty little thing?”

It feels like Rey’s soul leaves her body, but only for a second. She recovers quickly, instinctively jamming her elbow into the stranger’s ribcage and bolting for the door from which she came. 

She barely makes it two steps before the man grabs hold of the collar of her jacket and yanks her against his chest. The chain on Rose’s necklace, caught in his tight grip, breaks and falls to ground.

“You think you can outrun me. Cute,” he says disparagingly.

Rey’s heart is pounding a mile a minute; he may have caught her, but she won’t go down without a fight. 

When Plutt gets drunk, sometimes he likes to throw her around a bit. Rey was in almost this exact same position last week: Plutt, in a drunken rampage, had grabbed hold of her hoodie and was shaking her furiously. The hoodie was so big on her that she was able to slip out of it and run to her room. 

Now, she does the same trick with this stranger that she pulled with Plutt. In one swift movement, she ducks out of her jacket, leaving it behind in the man’s clenched fist.

His mouth drops open in stunned silence; it's enough of a distraction that she’s able to escape his grasp.

She sprints down the hallway without looking back. The door is still open— if she can just make it outside, she thinks she might be able to outrun him. Or, better yet, maybe the police and Rose are already waiting for her. Just one more step—

Rey’s whole body smacks against an invisible wall right as she’s about to pass through the open doorway; it’s as if someone had slammed the door in her face, except it’s still wide open. The force of it knocks the air out of her lungs as she crumples to the floor.

The man casually leans against the wall at the other end of the hallway. 

In the moonlight, she can just barely make out his clothing: a worn, dark-gray three-piece suit, complete with a tie and pocket chain. His face is obscured by shadows— aside from his eyes, of course. His amber eyes are practically glowing in the dark, shining with arrogance and greed.

Even as he drops her jacket on the floor and ambles over to her, she can’t peel her eyes away from his long enough to notice his other features. His gaze is _hypnotic_. Finally, he plants his feet firmly on either side of her legs, towering over her like a skyscraper.

“That was a valiant effort, Rey. Very clever, that stunt you pulled with your jacket,” he praises, voice deceptively calm, “You might’ve gotten away, if only…”

He reaches one hand out to the doorway and presses his pointer finger against the same invisible wall that Rey hit. 

“How do you know my name?” Rey questions, finally breaking eye contact with him to stand up. 

“Excuse me, I’m being horribly rude. I haven’t even introduced myself yet— I’m Ben Solo,” he says, completely ignoring her question. The name rings a bell, but Rey can’t place where she’s heard it before, so she pushes it to the back of her mind.

She stands face-to-face (face-to-chest, if she’s being honest) with Ben and takes in his features for the first time.

The first thing she notices when she looks at him is the blood dripping from his lips— how did she not see it before? It stands in stark contrast against his pale, mole-kissed skin. 

Aside from the blood, Rey can’t help but gawk at him; he’s _gorgeous_. He has a large nose, balanced out by plush lips and those mesmerizing, amber-colored eyes. Midnight black hair frames his face, hanging in gentle waves down to his shoulders. 

But then the picture is ruined when he grins and exposes his teeth— like his lips, they’re painted red with blood. Rey shudders.

“What did you do to my friends?” she demands, forcing herself to focus on the matter at hand. She tries to peer behind Ben’s hulking form, but he’s so wide he takes up nearly the entire hallway. She still doesn’t even know where Jessika is. 

As though he didn’t hear her, Ben turns and saunters back to the foyer. Rey touches the invisible wall one more time— just to be sure she didn’t imagine it— before following him into the spacious room. It’s not like she has any other option.

“Let’s get some light in here, hm? I forget your eyes are weaker than mine,” he off-handedly remarks. Without any prompting, a small lantern sitting on the coffee table flickers to life. 

_What the hell is going on…_ Rey wonders. 

The lantern casts an eerie glow in the dark room, but at least she can see a little bit better _._

“I’m sorry about your friends… It’s just been such a long time,” he explains, stepping closer to her while Rey automatically takes a step back. He continues forward, unfazed, “The squirrels and birds stopped coming by decades ago, so I’ve been living off of rats. _Rats._ You can’t imagine how good your friends tasted...”

 _How good they_ tasted _?_

“What did you do to them?” Rey trills. It doesn’t make any sense— how could he have _tasted_ them? Right on cue, a drop of blood falls from his chin and lands onto the hardwood floor below. 

Rey keeps backing away from him until her back hits the wall. She desperately scans the room, looking for a weapon to defend herself with. 

Her eyes briefly flit over Kaydel’s still-unmoving form; with the additional light from the lantern, Rey can now see Jessika laying 10 or so feet behind Kaydel. She can’t tell if either of them are breathing, 

“So loyal. So _strong_ ,” he says, snapping Rey back to attention. He stares directly into her eyes, as he says, “I could barely get a grip on your mind, you know. You put up much more of a fight than your friends did.”

Her blood turns to ice. Annunciating each word slowly, she says, “Tell me. What you. Did to them.”

“I drank their blood,” he says point-blank, pausing to lick the evidence from his lips, “But you probably already figured that out, didn’t you? You’re a smart girl. Smarter than anyone gives you credit for.”

A part of her believes him; the blood on his lips and Kaydel’s neck, the compulsion that overtook her earlier, his inhuman speed… It tells a very clear story. Hell, just a few hours ago she was watching _Bram Stoker’s Dracula_ with Rose, Kaydel, and Jess. She might laugh at the irony if she wasn’t so terrified. 

Still, Rey’s brain insists there must be another explanation. Vampires aren’t _real._

“You’re _not_ a vampire,” Rey says aloud, trying to convince herself more than him. 

He shrugs, “Vampire, bloodsucker, incubus… Whichever term you prefer.”

Rey’s head reels, emotions warring with logic. She doesn’t want to believe it, but she can feel in her bones that it’s true. Ben is a _vampire_. And he’s going to kill her, just like he killed her classmates.

Ben drifts impossibly closer, stopping only when he’s an inch away. His blood-tainted breath tickles her cheeks.

“It’s been so long…” he repeats, eyes raking up and down her body. He pauses for slightly too long on her breasts, pupils dilating. Rey gets the sense that he’s not talking about blood anymore. 

He reaches a hand up and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Electricity buzzes underneath her skin where his hand lingers. Still, she stares at the floor with her teeth clenched firmly together. 

“Look at me,” he murmurs, face inching closer to hers. 

When she doesn’t move, he grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forces her face up. Rey huffs in protest, which only makes Ben chuckle. Pouting his lip in mock sympathy, he coos, “I want to see your pretty little face when I fuck you.”

Rey practically snarls, “I’ll kill y—” 

But before she can finish her sentence, a heavy pressure bears down on her mind like she’s at the bottom of a swimming pool. Then her vocal cords stop working— she opens and closes her mouth several times but no sound comes out. 

“You’ve got a bit of a temper, hm?” he taunts. 

She raises her fist to hit him, and that’s when she loses control of her arms and legs, too; her arms stick to her sides like glue and her legs lock up. She’s completely frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch in silent horror as he continues talking. 

“I think I’ll fuck your mouth first…” he trails off, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip. Angry tears bead in the corners of her eyes.

When Rey entered the house, she thought she might get attacked by a rabid wolf, or mugged by some squatters; on all her list of possibilities, however, being _raped_ _by a vampire_ wasn't one of them. How naive of her.

Ben wipes away one of her tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, but it’s been 70 years— I’m sure you understand.” 

_No. I don’t understand._

With an out-of-character gentleness, he presses a kiss to her forehead, then to each of her cheeks. Then, with hooded eyes, he gazes at Rey’s trembling lips.

“I can be sweet, if you want…” Ben murmurs.

 _Yeah,_ Rey thinks, _this whole situation is_ so _sweet._

As though reading her mind, he frowns and says, “This wouldn’t be necessary if you cooperated.”

Trying to prove his point, he grants her control of her body again. She breathes a sigh of relief— she _hates_ feeling helpless. His cloying presence vacates her mind at the same time; she’s not sure, but she thinks that means he can’t hear her thoughts anymore.

She has less than a second to recover before he soundly presses his lips to hers, connecting them in a kiss. 

It takes her so by surprise that her mind completely blanks, forgetting all the terrible things that have happened to her not only tonight, but ever. All she can think or feel is his lips on hers.

Rey’s never kissed anyone before, but Paige had always described it as _wet_. Ben’s lips, however, are neither too wet nor too dry. They mold themselves to hers like sculpting clay in the hands of a potter.

A part of her knows it’s wrong— he’s a _murderer._ She tries to focus on that— on her hatred for him— but his lips are soft and pliant against hers. She can’t help the butterflies that flutter in her lower belly. 

The word _incubus_ floats around the back of Rey’s mind like a message in a bottle, but she can’t bring herself to know or care what it means.

She simply closes her eyes and gets lost in the sensation of his kiss. 

Grabbing her by the neck, he presses her harder against the wall, covering her entire body with his. Rey lets out a quiet yelp as something long and hard rubs against her stomach. Her face flushes bright red; she may be inexperienced, but she’s not dumb. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben groans as he rubs his clothed erection against her center, “Bet you’ll feel so fucking good. Tight little virgin cunt—”

His hips drive against hers faster with each thrust; Rey squirms helplessly against him, simultaneously overwhelmed and also desperate for more. With each upward movement, his hardness rubs her clit, the friction making her gasp. She didn’t expect it to feel so _good._

Ben takes advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside her mouth and groan. Before Rey can protest, he roughly hikes her right leg over his hip and tangles his fingers in her hair. His touch turns greedy and possessive in a manner of seconds.

Then his tongue slips further into her mouth and all she can taste is _blood._

 _Kaydel’s_ blood. 

She snaps out of her kiss-induced haze as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over her head. She can’t believe she was kissing the man who _murdered Kaydel and Jessika_ . Her vision goes red; without thinking, she bites down on his bottom lip _hard._

“Fuck!” he yells, bringing a hand to his bleeding mouth, “What the fuck was that for?”

“Let me _go_! You’re a murderer!” Rey shrieks, trying to shake out of his grasp. His hands lock around her even tighter. 

Ben rolls his eyes like this is a huge inconvenience for him. He stands there patiently while Rey thrashes in his arms until she tires herself out. It’s pointless, she realizes— he has her pinned.

“Are you done?” Ben asks, sounding bored.

“Let me go,” Rey says, voice stronger than she feels. “You can’t keep me trapped here forever.”

“Ah, but you’re wrong there, little one. It’s not _me_ who’s trapping you here.”

Rey raises an eyebrow incredulously and retorts, “Really? Then how do you explain the door?”

“You have the _Ticos_ to thank for that. They cursed this place decades ago so I couldn’t leave— except they botched the spell and now _nobody_ can leave.”

Jesus, now _witches_ are real too? And the Ticos— he must be talking about Rose’s family, because they’re the only Ticos in the whole state. But Rey would know if her best friend was a witch, right? 

… She files the information away for later.

“There must be some way out,” Rey says, exasperated. She’s still not convinced he’s telling her the truth.

“The only way to leave the house is with a talisman from the Tico family. They’re the ones who locked me in here, so only their magic can let me out. Believe me, I’ve tried it all.”

Rey subtly places a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. A talisman from the Tico family? Like, say, Rose’s crescent-shaped necklace that’s been passed down through her family for generations? 

Before she continues her train of thought, she double checks to make sure he can’t… _hear_ her. She pauses for several seconds, scouring her consciousness to make sure no trace of his mind is touching hers. There’s no pressure or heaviness, so she thinks she’s safe. 

Satisfied, her eyes dart to the floor where the necklace fell after Ben broke the chain. 

It’s only a few feet away.

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_ Rey sings Rose’s praises. When she gets out of here, she owes her friend big-time. 

“So,” Ben continues, seemingly oblivious to Rey’s glee, “Unless you happen to know a Tico, you’re just as stuck here as I am—”

Rey tunes him out. She knows she needs to act quick and she needs to act _now,_ while he’s distracted. With no plan in mind, she knees Ben in the crotch as hard as she can. The effect is immediate; he keels over onto the floor, clutching at his privates and cursing.

Rey doesn’t wait for him to recover; she hops over him and snatches Rose’s necklace from the floor. 

Gripping the necklace so hard it leaves indents in her palm, she barrels toward the front door. This time, nothing stands in Rey’s way as she finally, _finally_ crosses the threshold and makes it outside. 

Nothing can stop her now. Ben can’t follow her anymore, she’s home free—

“Rey,” a weak, familiar voice calls out from behind her, causing Rey to immediately stop in her tracks. 

If it was _his_ voice, she would’ve kept running without a second thought. But it wasn’t his voice that called out to her. It was Kaydel’s.

“Rey,” Kaydel says again, fear lacing her raspy tone. 

It’s in this exact moment that Rey knows Ben won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry i gotta add another chapter… but it’s already halfway done, so i’ll post it soon i promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the new tags!
> 
> Thank you 100x to my beta [Cheshire_Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile)

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/apdweq)

Slowly, reluctantly, Rey turns around and faces Ben. He’s standing just beyond the doorway, left arm wrapped around Kaydel in a chokehold. He bares his teeth at her.

“You’ve been holding out on me, little one,” he snarls. 

Both of Kaydel’s hands are pulling on Ben’s forearm, trying to loosen his grip, but he swats her away like a mosquito.

“Let her go,” Rey demands. 

His cruel smile returns as he says, “I would _love_ to, sweet Rey. How about we make a deal?”

A small, selfish part of Rey wants to leave Kaydel behind. _She doesn’t even like you,_ the devil on her shoulder insists. But now that she _knows_ Kaydel is alive, her pesky conscience won’t let her leave.

Kaydel, with tears streaming down her cheeks, stutters, “P-please, Rey. I know I’ve been awful to you, but please… don’t leave me here.”

Rey sighs— of course she won’t leave her.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Kay,” Rey replies. Then, making eye contact with Ben, she says, “Alright, I’ll give you the necklace if you promise to let her go.”

“Now, that hardly seems like a fair trade,” he states, “See, I have _two_ of your friends, but you only have _one_ measly necklace. I think I deserve a little extra… compensation. For my troubles.”

_Two of my friends? That means he kept Jessika alive, too… But why?_ Rey thinks. Maybe he’s not as bad as she thought... Or maybe he planned it from the beginning— kept them alive to use as bargaining chips. 

But what more could he want besides the necklace?

“I don’t have anything else to offer you.”

Ben smirks and replies, “Oh, but I think you do.”

His eyes roam up and down her body suggestively, making Rey’s face flush with memories from earlier; it feels like it’s been hours, but it was only a few minutes ago that she was writhing against him like a woman possessed.

“Rot in hell,” she bites back. 

“Fine by me. I’ve been dying to finish them off, anyway,” he says, lowering his lips to Kaydel’s jugular. Rey’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything. He’s just calling her bluff— he won’t actually do it. 

But then he sinks his teeth into her.

“Rey!” Kaydel squeals. 

“Stop!” Rey yells at the same time, “I’ll do it! Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

He takes his time removing himself from Kaydel’s neck, arrogantly licking his blood-red lips. Kaydel now sags limply in his arms, passed out from fear or blood loss or both.

Ben grins like a cat who’s just caught the canary as he replies, “ _Anything_?” 

She knows what he’s implying: _sex_. She tries to tell herself it’s no big deal; she was bound to lose her virginity eventually, and it’s not like she’s insecure about her body. According to Paige, all she has to do is lie there until he’s finished. 

Rey nods stiffly; she can do that. 

Ben’s amber eyes shine hungrily as he beckons her forward with two fingers. Rey begrudgingly walks back towards the house that she was so, _so_ close to escaping.

He holds his palm out expectantly, growing more restless with each shaky step she takes. Finally, when she’s less than a foot away from the door, Rey takes a deep breath and tosses the necklace into his outstretched palm. 

Immediately, Ben snatches the necklace up and drops Kaydel. The blonde falls to the hallway floor with a heavy _thunk._

Then, in a gray-black blur, he’s gone. 

She didn’t even see which direction he went— he’s just _gone._ And now she’s alone on the porch with no way to help Kaydel or Jessika lest she become trapped, too. 

“You _dick!_ ” she screams into the night. She can’t believe she actually trusted him to hold up his end of the bargain. Now Rey has _nothing_ and her friends are going to die and it’s all her fault—

Suddenly, Ben’s lips press against the shell of Rey’s ear, giving her deja vu. He whispers, “Did you think I left you behind, little one? I would _never_ abandon you.”

Rey jumps away from him, startled at first and then annoyed. His words remind her of her parents, of how they left her, and it causes an ache to spread through her chest. 

“Where did you go?” she asks accusingly. Ben runs a hand through his windswept hair, eyes bright.

“I went for a quick run— being cooped up all day and night is not good for the legs, you know,” he says, looking longingly at the horizon.

Afraid he might take off again, Rey huffs and reminds him of their deal, “You can run as much as you want _after_ you get them out.”

“Don’t worry, little one,” he replies, a picture of innocence, “I haven’t forgotten about our deal.”

He hesitates a moment before going back into the house, but then he shakes his head, clutches Rose’s necklace tight, and steps inside. 

Moving too quickly for her to see, he lays Kaydel on the porch by Rey’s feet, then goes back inside for Jess. Rey hurriedly kneels and examines her classmate— Kaydel’s breathing is labored, her skin is pale, and her neck is bleeding. Other than that, she seems more or less okay. 

Ben clears his throat. 

He’s standing in the doorway with Jessika thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“What are you doing?” Rey questions, “Put her down by Kaydel.”

“I will. As soon as you fulfill your end of the bargain.”

Rey sets her jaw, glaring at him, “I already told you I would.”

“Then prove it,” he taunts. As a sign of good faith, he sets Jessika down on the porch by Kaydel.

_Alright,_ Rey thinks, mentally preparing herself. _He fulfilled his end of the bargain, and now it’s my turn. Just close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it._ Taking a deep breath, she walks with Ben back to the door. 

She barely takes one step before he picks her up bridal style and runs with dizzying speed to the living room. Less than a second later, he sets her back on her feet.

“I know how to _walk_!” Rey gasps, irritated. She’s so disoriented she has to grab onto one of his massive biceps to keep from toppling over.

“We don’t have a lot of time, so we’ll have to make this quick. Now, get on your knees.”

Rey freezes. He wants her to give him a… blowjob? That was _not_ part of the deal. She doesn’t want that… _thing_ anywhere near her mouth.

“That isn’t what I agreed to.”

“I told you I was going to fuck your mouth first. Or don’t you want your friends to live?”

“I didn’t think—”

Ben huffs impatiently, “Jesus, Rey. We don’t have all day— your friend is already at the police station. So, do what I tell you to do and _get on your fucking knees._ ”

She drops to her knees immediately, compelled by his strange powers, and lands painfully on the hardwood floor. He relinquishes control of her body, but she can still feel him lingering in her head— an ever-present pressure.

“Much better,” he smirks, eyeing her up and down.

Before he decides to cut off her vocal cords or something equally heinous, Rey shoots off questions rapid-fire, “How do you know Rose is at the police station? How long until the police get here? Where are you going to go when they arrive—”

He stops her with a finger against her lips, “Ask me again later. Right now, I have other uses for those pretty little lips.”

Rey musters up the most menacing glare she can— why does he have to be such a jerk about everything? Her glare has almost no effect on Ben; he chuckles and undoes his slacks, the sound of his zipper echoing in the large room. 

“If you try to pull any of your little tricks— if your teeth so much as _graze_ my dick— your friends are dead. Understood?”

She nods despite the angry tears falling down her cheeks. He doesn’t wipe them away like he did before; he simply pushes his pants down and pulls out his thick, heavy cock. It’s half-hard already, slightly red at the tip. 

Though Rey’s sexual experience is limited, she’s almost certain that thing won’t fit in her. She can hardly wear tampons, and those are tiny compared to his length and girth. She’s almost grateful, now, that he’s using her mouth instead— maybe it’ll be less painful.

Ben palms his cock, stroking it until it bobs straight up against his lower stomach.

“Don’t be shy, little one. Touch it,” he coos. Rey looks up at him with wide eyes and takes a steadying breath. Hesitantly, she reaches a hand out and wraps it around the base of his cock. It feels weird— hard and soft at the same time. Ben groans and places his hand on top of Rey’s.

“Now move just like this… Good girl,” he groans, moving Rey’s hand up and down his shaft. She can hardly wrap her fingers around him, but she gets the gist of it— up and down, up and down. Easy. 

“Now use your mouth,” he breathes, eyes half-lidded. He pushes his dick against her pursed lips and smears something sticky and wet— precum. Rey automatically recoils, which Ben doesn’t like. He roughly grabs her by the hair and pulls her back against his dick. 

“I offered to be nice to you before, and you ran away from me. Now, you’ll take whatever I give you.”

Rey whimpers softly and opens her mouth, afraid of what he might do if she refuses. She slowly sticks her tongue out and licks his head— it tastes salty, but not terrible. And he doesn’t smell bad, either— kinda like peppermint. 

Now that she’s gotten this far, she’s not exactly sure what to do. Is she supposed to lick it, or is she supposed to put the whole thing in her mouth? Well, not the _whole_ thing, because there’s no way that’s possible. But part of it.

Ben seems to sense her hesitation and decides to take matters into his own hands. Without warning, he hooks a finger in Rey’s mouth, forcing her to open wider, and shoves half of his length into her.

Rey gags at the intrusion and tries to pull away, but his hand on the back of her head forces her to stay in place. She panics and starts smacking his thighs because _holy shit I can’t fucking breathe he’s going to kill me—_

Right when she’s on the verge of passing out, he pulls out, leaving Rey gasping for air like a fish. Spit dribbles onto her chin.

“Good girl,” he praises, thumb brushing her cheek, “Let’s take the whole thing now, hm?”

Rey furiously shakes her head no, unable to find the words. That was awful, and that was only _half_ of his length; she’ll suffocate if he sticks the whole thing down her throat. Before she can say anything, he pushes back in.

He doesn’t stop pushing until his dick is touching the back of her throat and her nose is flush against his stomach.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groans, slowly rocking against her. His head is tilted up toward the ceiling, eyes closed. “Breathe through your nose. Relax. That’s it.”

Rey tries to follow his instructions to breathe and relax, but it’s hard to relax when his cock is halfway down her throat and she can’t _breathe_. He pulls out of her throat slowly, and Rey has to fight the urge to upchuck all over his fancy leather shoes. 

“You’re doing so well, little one. Just keep that pretty mouth nice and wide for me, okay?”

He slides back in with ease. This time, prepared for the intrusion, Rey forces her muscles to relax as she takes him in. Closing her eyes, she breathes slowly through her nose and tells herself not to panic. 

His pubic hair tickles her nose and it still feels like she might barf if he moves too quickly, but at least she can somewhat breathe now.

Right when she’s getting used to the feel of him, he pulls out again, groaning obscenely. His voice is all deep and breathy and… it makes heat pool in Rey’s belly. Which shouldn’t be possible— she hates this and she hates _him_ . Her mind _feels_ like her own, but it’s still buzzing with his presence, which means he must be using his freaky voodoo magic on her. 

Without thinking, she hums against his length and he jerks forward, “ _Shit,_ Rey. Do that again— feels so fucking good.”

Possessed by a foreign impulse to make him happy, she hums again; it’s all the encouragement he needs to fuck her face in earnest. 

He fucks into her mouth quickly and sloppily, balls slapping against her chin. She grabs onto the back of his thighs for support, trying to ignore the aching in her knees and jaw. She’ll definitely have bruises tomorrow.

Ben curses and mutters praises under his breath, making Rey’s face flush with heat. His words satisfy some long-buried desire in her to be _wanted_ . Nobody’s ever wanted her before, not even her parents, but Ben _does_ . He doesn’t want Kaydel or Jessika, but _her._

She subconsciously rubs her thighs together, needing friction, and is horrified to feel she’s wet. It’s disgusting and wrong— she shouldn’t be enjoying this. She wants to blame her desire on Ben’s vampire powers again, but she’s honestly not sure anymore. Her emotions are all mixed up, flipped over and topsy-turvy, so she can’t tell what’s real anymore.

“Look at me,” Ben commands, searching her bloodshot eyes, “You _like_ taking my cock down your throat, don’t you?”

“Uh-uh,” Rey moans, mouth still very much occupied by his cock. 

“You _do_. I can see you rubbing your thighs together now. Go on, then. Touch yourself.”

Rey glares at him but obeys, snaking a hand into her leggings to touch her clit. She knows it’s wrong, but she doesn’t care. Her clit is throbbing, begging for attention, so she rubs it in tight circles.

“Good girl,” he breathes. A particularly hard thrust has her gagging again, but he doesn’t relent.

After only a few quick touches, Rey is already teetering on the verge of an orgasm. It _must_ be him; no way would she be able to go from slightly wet to dripping with arousal in a manner of minutes. It should make her angry, but she can’t bring herself to care when her whole body is _singing_.

She falls apart with him in her mouth while he whispers her praises. Rey’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her legs shake as she comes down.

Then, as she slowly removes her hand from her leggings, she hears distant sirens. _Rose?_

The reminder of Rose and the real world outside of the mansion is like a slap to the face. Did she really just _come_ while sucking Ben’s dick? Mind control or not, she can’t help but feel gross. The man is deranged. She’s not supposed to enjoy it.

At least the police are finally here. She expects him to stop because it sounds like the sirens can’t be more than 5 minutes away. Surely he’ll want to escape before they get here.

“Don’t worry, little one, we’ll be long gone by the time they make it inside.”

Rey’s eyes bug— _we_?! 

“Fuck, I’m close,” he pants. He seems to internally debate something for a moment before he abruptly pulls out of her aching mouth, “I was going to wait to do this until after we left, but I need to feel you. Stand up.” 

“Wait— no,” Rey’s voice is hoarse as she begs, but he doesn’t listen. He picks her up and tosses her onto the velvet couch. 

Ben’s long black hair dangles over her face as he situates himself between her thighs. In one fell swoop, he hooks his fingers into her leggings and underwear, pushing them down just past her knees. 

He doesn’t give her time to think or protest before he’s swiping his cock along her folds, still wet from her orgasm. She gasps when his cock catches at her entrance; just the tip, and already it feels like too much. 

Impatient, he pushes into her with one agonizing stroke, tearing her apart like a piece of paper. Rey bites her lip to keep from crying out.

Ben is either completely oblivious to her pain or he just doesn’t care. He keeps on pushing until he bottoms out, rooting himself as deep as he can. The stretch is nearly unbearable as her body works to accommodate him. 

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and breathes out strangled puffs of air like _he’s_ the one in pain.

“Jesus. Forgot how fucking good this feels,” he curses as he pulls out of her torturously slow. “So tight.”

Rey looks down to where they're connected and sees his cock coated with pinkish-red blood. She closes her eyes, embarrassed, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He groans at the sight and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“ _Mine._ ”

Then, Ben places one foot on the ground for leverage as he slams deeper into her, making her toes curl. He’s relentless as he pounds into her again and again, stretching her open with his steady pace until she can hardly think anymore.

The longer he works himself into her, the more the pain fades, replaced with a feeling of _fullness_ . Rey can’t help but let out a quiet moan each time he bottoms out— it feels good, even though she doesn’t want it to. Instinctively, she lifts her hips up to give him better access, and he somehow slides even _deeper._

He groans and rewards her with a quick kiss to her lips, then her jaw.

Ben was already close to finishing before, so it doesn’t take long for his movements to grow sloppy and desperate as he chases his release. His eyes are glazed over as he licks his lips, staring directly at the pulse point on her neck. 

He smiles hungrily, allowing Rey a glimpse of two terrifyingly sharp fangs in his mouth that were definitely not there a minute ago.

Her eyes widen— if his fangs are out, does that mean he’s going to…? He answers her unspoken question by licking his fangs and descending upon her neck.

“No!” Rey yells, hitting his back, chest, whatever she can get her hands on, “I don’t want to be like you, I don’t want to be a vampire!”

Ben snorts, licking a wet stripe up her neck and inhaling deeply. His thrusts never falter as he says, “Silly Rey. Vampires aren’t _made_ , they’re _born_.”

Ice floods her veins, mind struggling to comprehend the meaning behind his words. They’re _born_? Then does that mean he could get her... she could wind up… 

Rey can’t even say the word. 

She can’t have a baby, she just _can’t_. She barely has money to feed herself, let alone a child. 

“ _Please_ pull out,” she begs; he continues like he can’t hear her.

“I’m gonna come inside you,” he breathes, hips stuttering, “Gonna fuck you and fill you up every day until you’re _swollen_ with it.”

With one final, bruising thrust, he finishes inside her with a grunt, filling her up with ropes of his cum. When he’s emptied himself completely, his heavy body collapses on top of hers, cock still buried in her wet heat. 

Lazily, he mouths at her neck and then sinks his teeth in almost as an afterthought.

Rey inhales sharply, but doesn’t make any move to stop him. At this point, it might as well happen. He’s drinking her blood and rocking his still-hard cock inside her, pushing his cum deeper; there’s so much she can feel it leaking out around the sides.

The longer he drinks, the more light headed Rey feels. Maybe he’ll kill her. She thinks that might be better. 

They lay like that— him on top of her, inside of her, drinking her blood— for what feels like forever. Eventually, they’re both jolted from their thoughts by a loud clanging noise coming from the front yard. Ben sighs and reluctantly removes his fangs from her neck.

“Sounds like they just broke through the front gate, which means it’s time for us to go, little one.” He finally pulls out of her, leaving a trail of tainted pink cum on her thighs. She winces— her whole body aches.

“‘M not going anywhere with you,” Rey murmurs, drowsy from blood loss, “You p-promised. We made a deal.”

He pulls up and zips his pants, which are tenting from his erection— how is he still hard?

“Yes, we did make a deal. And thanks to you, your friends are alive. You should be very proud. Now come on, we don’t have much time— I got a little carried away,” he sheepishly admits.

Rey hides behind her hands like a toddler. Maybe she’s delirious from blood loss, but she thinks if he can’t see her, he’ll leave her alone. It doesn’t work.

Ben sighs, readjusts her leggings, and folds her into his arms. She’s too weak to protest. Besides, he’s warm. How can an undead person be so warm? 

He envelops her in his embrace and carries her out the back door.

Distantly, she can hear banging on the front door, but Ben doesn’t seem to be worried about it. He walks her outside, past Jessika and Kaydel’s unconscious forms, and into the cool night air. She burrows deeper into his chest. 

The fresh air helps clear her head a little and she remembers something— Ben Solo. It’s the name of the guy who went missing with his dad all those years ago— except he’s clearly not missing.

She feels the telltale pressure in her head that tells her he’s still listening to her thoughts. Never stopped. She’s grateful for it right now, because she doesn’t think she has the energy to speak anymore.

“You’re a very clever girl, Rey. Nobody has ever been able to tell when I’m inside their head before. And I see you found my father buried there in the bushes— more than the local police can say. Yes, I think I’ll keep you.”

_That wasn’t part of the deal!_ She wants to scream. He was supposed to use her and then leave her; now what is she supposed to do? She can’t outrun him or fight him. Her only option is to join him. 

Unbidden, her mind replays some of the things he’s said to her: _Smarter than anyone gives you credit for_. _I would never abandon you._ _I need you_. No one’s ever talked to her that way before— like she’s special. He even spared the lives of her classmates just for _her._

Maybe it won’t be so bad— or maybe that’s just what he wants her to think. She has a headache.

She’ll be breaking her promise to Rose, though— they said they would meet back at the fountain when it was all over. The thought gives Rey enough strength to get Ben’s attention.

_Ben,_ she thinks, because she knows he can hear her. 

“Hm?”

_Have we gotten to the fountain yet?_

“Almost. Why?”

_The necklace… Can you leave it there?_

“...Why?”

_Because you don’t need it anymore._

He pauses, deliberating for a long moment while he continues walking, swaying her like a hammock in the breeze.

“Please,” Rey rasps.

“Okay.”

Rey peaks her eyes open— they’re at the fountain. She watches as he grabs Rose’s crescent-shaped necklace from his pocket and places it on the edge of the fountain. 

_Good,_ Rey thinks, weirdly relieved; it’s the least she can do for Rose. Hopefully her best friend will get the message— she’s not coming back. At least, not for a very, very long time.

She can hear splintering wood as the police break down the front door. 

Ben grips her tighter, which is the only warning she gets before they disappear at inhuman speed into the night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This was a fun one, and now I'm on to the next :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasereylo)


End file.
